1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Market demand may exist for electronic products able to process large amounts of data, while volumes thereof may be reduced. Degrees of integration of semiconductor devices used in such electronic products may need to be increased.